


Mistletoe

by SneakerSean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: Harry Potter is happy and in love. Him and new husband Draco Malfoy are getting ready for a Christmas party when Draco gets stuck under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

“Potter! Get your specky arse in here this minute!” Draco Malfoy yelled.

“Pretty sure my butt doesn’t wear glasses.” Harry Potter replied as he stepped into the living room. He took a moment to enjoy the view of his new husband. They had decided to get married on Halloween. “Yes dear?” He asked as he got near.

“What is that?” Draco demanded pointing to the green plant hanging from the ceiling. Draco was not in the mood for festive fun and frivolity yet, there was a million and one things that needed to be done. 

“I could be mistaken Mr. Potions Master, but I believe that is mistletoe.” Harry said struggling to keep the smile off his face. 

Draco’s eyes squinted at him, meaning he wasn’t doing a good job of looking innocent. “Are you nuts Scarhead, I specifically asked you to not have this in our house.” 

“It’s tradition Draco, we can’t have a Christmas, or a Christmas party without people getting stuck under the mistletoe.” Harry argued. 

“Fine whatever, just get over here and kiss me, you know I have tons to do before the party.” Draco grumbled. “Also I am only kissing you, I refuse to kiss Weasley again like in 8th year, that party was awful.” 

“I don’t know, I thought it was rather spectacular.” Harry said as he moved closer to his lover. “As I recall you got plastered and confessed your undying love for me.” He added. 

“That is not at all what happened, you were the drunk one.” Draco said lifting his nose in the air in perfect Malfoy manner, the blush on his alabaster skin said differently. 

“If you say so my love.” Harry said gathering Draco into his arms. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and neck as Harry’s went around his waist. “And don’t worry, this is the latest brand of magical mistletoe from WWW. It’s supposed to only work for couples.” Harry said. 

“How does that work?” Draco questioned. 

“Don’t know, didn’t ask, wasn’t sure I wanted to know.” Harry murmured as they grew closer and closer. “I prefer not to know what goes on in those Weasley heads.” 

As Harry’s lips pressed to his, all of the tension left his body. This was it, the one thing Draco was born to do, he loved the feelings of love and happiness, of home that Harry just radiates. There wasn’t a better feeling in the whole world. As their lips parted Draco let out a soft mew of disappointment. 

“I love you, Merry Christmas.” Harry whispered. 

“Me too, Golden Boy.” Draco said with a smile. Harry smiled too, he started to walk away but was quickly grabbed again. “Why can’t I move yet, I kissed you.” He demanded. 

“Oh did I forget to mention, you have to say I love you.” Harry said with a broad smile. Now no mistakes, he knew Draco loved him, loved him with his whole being, but Draco was also a very private person. He hated to show public affection, Harry was sure it was the pure blood upbringing he had lived through. Harry could count on one had the number of times Draco had said ‘I love you.’ It was always some variant of ‘You too’ or ‘You know I do as well’ but Harry loved hearing those specific words. Probably due to the mistreatments of the Dursley’s, Harry cherished each time Draco said it.

“I did say it, Scarhead, are you that much of a dunderhead?” Draco was clearly annoyed. 

“Specifically those words.” Harry clarified. The blush on Draco’s face intensified, his cheeks deep red, even the tips of his ears were changing colors. 

“Harry.” It came out as a whine. “I can’t. Come on let me out of this. Please.” Draco hated this, he loved Harry but every time he went to say it he would hear his father’s voice. ‘Never show how much you love someone or something, because then someone can take it away.’ And though logically he knew that no one would ever separate him from Harry he still struggled with the words. 

“Just three little words, my love. No one will hear but me.” Harry encouraged him. He knew this was hard for Draco, but felt that this might help him get over those thought. Draco still had nightmares, still flashed back to the war, still felt like a former Death Eater wasn’t good enough for the Saviour, but Harry didn’t care about any of that. He held Draco when he woke up screaming, reminded him that he wasn’t trapped in the Manner, told him how much he loved him and wanted to have his happy ever after with him. 

Most of the time Harry didn’t feel like he deserved Draco, he himself still had nightmares, still woke up thinking he was in the cupboard under the stairs, still though Voldemort was coming at any moment. But Draco held him when he woke up scared and crying and confused, Draco showed him the million ways he was special and loved. Draco was the one who decided to make Halloween special and not a day of sadness for Harry. 

Still Draco remained silent, he was clearly struggling with himself and Harry did feel bad, but he would make it up to him over and over again later. 

“Or you can stand here till the guests arrive and say it then.” Harry teased just a bit. Draco’s eyes went wide and he truly did look like he might cry or vomit. Harry stepped closer to him, pulling his love back into his arms, Draco was shaking. “Just whisper it my heart. I love you so much.” Harry said into his ear. 

Draco’s arms wrapped around him and held on for dear life. “I love you, Harry.” He whispered the words while pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

Harry lifted him up, twirling him around he didn’t put him down until he was away from the mistletoe. Draco peppered his neck and face with kisses. 

“Come on let’s get ready, we still have a party to do.” Harry said. 

Draco got caught several more times throughout the night, and each time it grew easier to say the words. Until at midnight he pulled Harry under the mistletoe and proudly proclaimed that he loved his husband, his heart, his Harry so very much. 

Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, I’m so very sorry for being gone for this long, if you have read my other stories please know I will be updating hopefully very soon, the newest chapter is being edited right now. Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff and fun.


End file.
